


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And in love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blue haired Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, they are super gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “His hair...” Ron whispered.Harry smiled dopily. “It suits him.”“You’re completely whipped,” Neville, stated.DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I have not successfully taken over JK Rowling’s body, so the wizarding world of Harry Potter still belongs to her.TRIGGER WARNING! This story contains elements of depression and self harm. You have been warned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	Finally

“Fuck.”

“Fuck what?” Ron asked through his mouthful of toast.

Harry rubbed his eyes, causing his glasses to go askew.

He must be hallucinating. 

Adjusting his glasses, he continued to stare at who had caught his attention.

“Fuck me...” he muttered, proceeding to bury his head in his arms.

“Harry, are you alright?” Ginny, sitting opposite him, asked.

“No,” his muffled reply came. Slowly, he lifted his head, his emerald gaze stuck on a certain someone. He huffed, lifting his hand to feel his reddening cheeks.

“Harry _what_ is going on?” Hermione demanded from her seat beside Ron.

Harry defeatedly pointed across the Great Hall. There, stood none other than Draco Malfoy, who was smiling lightly as he spoke to Pansy...

“His _hair_...” Ron whispered.

Harry smiled dopily. “It suits him.”

“You’re _completely_ whipped,” Neville, stated.

Harry seemed to not have heard Neville’s comment.

He was too busy taking in Draco. 

He _changed_.

His now pale blue hair was not styled, but instead hung loosely at his forehead, giving him a soft and relaxed look. His beautiful grey eyes were lighter, no longer sunken and dull from the war. He wore short sleeves, something, Harry realized, Draco didn’t often choose. The dark mark on his arm now had narcissi and lily flowers tattooed over it. In fact, he had multiple tattoos. One right behind his ear, the Draco constellation, and the end of another peeking up from his collar.

“Harry...Harry!”

The ravenette jumped. “Yes?” He asked, blinking away his daze.

“Go talk to him,” Hermione suggested.

Harry tensed. “No...I...” he trailed off. Most of his friends knew of his crush on the now blue-haired boy, but Harry never intended to act on it. Draco despised him. He’d never even had a civil conversation with him before.

“The war is over, Harry. Things have changed, and by the looks of it, so has he. Just give it a go, mate,” Ginny advised.

Harry sighed.

“Fine.”

His felt his steps begin to falter as he came closer and his chest fluttered uneasily.

Pansy’s dark gaze caught sight of Harry. Her expression turned to that of surprise, then hostility, and finally settling on amusement.

“Potter,” she greeted, elbowing Draco lightly. 

The boy beside her jumped and their eyes met. “Mal....Draco,” Harry greeted. He really hoped his cheeks chose not to sport Gryffindor crimson at that moment. “I like your...hair.”

Draco looked thoroughly surprised, his eyes round. Then, his lips spread into a smirk. You’ve got something. Right there,” he said, pointing at his chin. 

Green eyes widened and he quickly rubbed his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to bury the blush in his face. He held out his hand.

“Would...you like to be friends?”

The Slytherin’s eyes studied Harry’s outstretched hand. Finally, he stood up and long, aristocratic fingers clutched the ravenette’s hand.

“We’ll see, Potter,” He smirked. 

* * *

Harry sat, staring at the stars reflecting on the crystal surface of the black lake. It was his knew favorite hobby, other than spending time with Draco.

The previous rivals had become surprisingly good friends over the passed two months.

Once they had begun to grow close, they started a nightly, Saturday meeting. 

_“8 pm, Potter. By the willow tree,”_ Draco had said.

Harry tilted his head to look up to the moon.

He was late today, and Harry was wondering if Draco had finally gotten fed up with him, untilhe detected footsteps approaching.

“Harry,” his familiar voice whispered apologetically, sinking down to sit next to the Gryffindor.

Harry had to keep himself from breathing a sigh of relief. “You came...”

“Of course I did, Blaise was just being an arse.”

Harry chuckled. “Oh, _do_ enlighten me.” Harry found he thoroughly listening to Draco.

He seemed to hesitate, before drawing a breath. “He’s just worried.”

Harry turned to look at Draco. “That doesn’t seem very arse-like.” Draco gave a fake laugh, before his grey eyes dropped to his hands. “What’s he worried about?” No response. Harry laid a hand on his friend’s thigh, their eyes meeting,

“Harry...I-” his voice gave out. Wordlessly, he pulled up a sleeve to reveal various scars. Harry didn’t catch on.

“We all have scars, Draco.”

“You don’t get it, _Potter_ , do you?”

The ravenette flinched at the use of his last name. “I guess I don’t.” Draco sighed, leaning into Harry’s side.

“Have you ever hated yourself? Like _really_ hated yourself?”

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond. Sure he had hated things he had chosen to do, but he didn’t think he hated himself for that. “No?” He answered, unsure. 

Draco let out a strained laugh. “It feels awful, Harry. It feels like you’ve nowhere to go. It feels like you’re alone and that no one will ever understand. Everything you do, every word you say, every thought you think; you hate yourself for it. You overthink it. ‘You could have done better, Draco. That wasn’t right, Draco. You don’t deserve this, Draco. You deserve to be punished, Draco. You hurt _him_ , Draco...’.” Now silently crying, Draco clutched onto Harry’s sweater sleeve.

Realization dawns Harry’s, looking back down at Draco’s scarred arm.

No one noticed them...no one realized they were different from the others. Maybe that’s why he chose to where short sleeves. Because he believed no one would bat an eye.

“Draco,” Harry said. Wide, teary eyes looked up at him. Harry’s brain malfunctioned, looking down at this vulnerable boy beside him. _Shit_. He realized, feeling his insides melt. _Maybe this is more than just a crush._ “Draco, I care about you.”

The blue-haired boy looked at Harry, confused. “Well, yes, I know. We’re friends. Why else would I be telling you all this?” Although he spoke all this, he looked unconvinced of his own words.

A calloused hand gently cupped Draco’s face. The previous blond closed his eyes at Harry’s touch. “What are you doing?” He asked without opening his eyes.

Harry’s other hand lifted Draco’s scarred arm. This time, Draco’s eyes snapped open. “Harry, what-” He gasped as he felt hot breath against his forearm. “ _Harry_.”

Lips gently touched one scar, causing Draco to shiver. “Potter.” Harry looked at him, instantly guilty. 

“Sorry, I-”

“No,” Draco interrupted him. “It’s fine.”

Harry lifted his arm once more, kissing another scar. Draco’s stomach fluttered every he felt the raven’s hot breath. Every time his lips met skin.

 _Shit._ Draco thought, eyes suddenly wild. _I have feelings for Harry fucking Potter._ Harry sensed Draco’s tense and lifted his head.

“I can stop if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“No,” Draco murmured. He moved closer to Harry until his face was buried in the bigger one’s broad chest. He felt Harry’s heartbeat increase dramatically.

“Draco, I...I can’t,” Harry breathed out, gently pushing Draco’s shoulder. Draco looked up, their eyes meeting. “You’re too vulnerable right now and I...” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Harry, _what_ are you talking about?”

The Gryffindor sighed once more, breaking eye contact. “I’ve fancied you. For a while...” Draco felt his cheeks heat up. “But you’re so vulnerable right now. I...I just can’t take advantage of you.”

Harry started to get up, when Draco grabbed his hand. Harry sucked in a breath, their eyes meeting once more. “Harry, you’re not taking advantage of me.”

The ravenette took a step back, his eyes wary and unsure.

Draco pulled him closer, standing up. Their bodies were now close. Their chests touched, letting each other feel their heartbeats. The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, bringing them even closer.

It was _unreal_.

Just a year ago, they wouldn’t even tolerate being in the same room as the other, but now...

Harry felt his heart beat quicken more at the thought of how close they were to each other.

Then, Draco raised a hand, grabbing Harry’s chin. His breathed quickened, bringing his face closer and closer. Finally, their lips touched.

It was soft, barely touching.

Just a whisper of a kiss

It was enough to make Harry breathless. He’d dreamed of this before.

He was afraid that if he moved, he would wake up to find himself alone...without Draco.

“Harry.” Draco’s voice kicked him out of his thoughts. He was looking up at Harry, his arms still wrapped around his torso.

“Yes?” Harry breathed.

Draco only responded with another soft kiss. The longer their lips were pressed together, the more the two fell more in love. 

The kiss ended. 

No more words were said.

They both sank to the grass, holding each other.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, they are so soft for each other. My gay bois, I love them. I hope you guys enjoyed this prompt and story. Stay rad you guys and remember I love you! <3
> 
> Also, check out my tumblr, a-potato-trying-to-survive, to submit requests and scenarios you would like me to write! :)


End file.
